High School Musical-the next generation, the same situation
by Alan Owalski
Summary: Inspired by High School Musical and TheSkySpiritsTalentShow's parody of it. This time, the penguins's kids are going to act a movie that was been showed in 2006. With Katie (mom's sister) as the director, will things go the way that they expect? May contain Skilene :3


**The first 5 chapters are written by Kaithrine Owalski because she wrote this a year ago. So please enjoy reading and please review.**

* * *

It was a nice day on the zoo. With Alan and Penelope as penguins for a while, it was fun to play hot potato because both of them are great at it. But when Barbara and her father decided to move in to the dolphin exhibit, Alan was taking notes on Chris because of his crush on Barbara. After an hour, Katie came with a bunch of paper.

"Hey guys!" Katie called as Chris, Carly, Kaith, Marinna, Penelope, Leonardo, Kevin and Alan came out of the penguin habitat. Barbara left her habitat using a segway.

"Hey, aunt Katie. What's that?" Penelope asked.

"I signed you guys up for an act." Katie said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed as they fainted.

"Oh come on, your parents had done this last time!" Katie explained as they shot up.

"Really?"

"Except Barbs dad." With those words, Barbara groaned.

"So, are guys in?" Katie asked.

"That depends. Who's playing who and what are we acting." Carly said.

"High School Musical. Chris=Troy Bolton, Barbara=Gabriela Montez, Janet=Sharpay Evans, Jerome=Ryan Evans, Leo=Chad Danforth, Kaith=Taylor McKessie, Marlene=Lucille Bolton, Marinna=Kelsi Nielsen, Doris=Mrs. Montez, Angelo=Zeke Baylor, Carly=Ms. Darbus, and Skipper=Jack Bolton. Penelope and Private will be your singing teachers, since I heard him and her sing for the last few times." Katie explained.

"Whoa, who am I in this?" Carly asked.

"A mean teacher." Katie said.

"Then let's get on with it!" Penelope said.

"Wait. We need to inform Skipper, Marlene, Doris, Angelo, Jerome and Janet about their parts. " Katie said.

"You go do that while I train Leo, Kaith,Barbie and Chris." Penelope said as she grabbed them and left.

"Hey!" The four exclaimed as they were dragged to room full of instruments.

"I'll follow them." Marinna said as she did followed the five.

"Okay. Now you guys come with me!" Katie said as she dragged the two boys to the lemur habitat.

* * *

In the room full of instruments, Chris, Leonardo and Kaith sat down on a chair while Barbie kept looking at the instruments. Penelope and Marinna were getting ready to play the music. Marinna hit a chord on the piano, which was E.

"Now... Chris, you will start the first verse." Penelope said.

"Why me?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Because it says so on the script! Troy sings first then Gabriela." Penelope explained.

"Fine." Chris said as Marinna began to play.

* * *

Chris/Troy:

_Living in my own world_  
_Didn't understand_  
_That anything can happen_  
_When you take a chance_

* * *

Barbara readied her voice.

* * *

Barbara/Gabriela:

_I never believed in_  
_What I couldn't see_  
_I never opened my heart_  
_To all the possibilities_

* * *

Chris and his cousins was dumbfound. Her voice was so beautiful. So that was the reason Chris fell for her.

* * *

Both:

_I know_

Gabriela:

_That something has changed._

Both:

_Never felt this way_

Gabriela:

_And right here tonight_

Both:

_This could be the start_  
_Of something new_  
_It feels so right_  
_To be here with you ..oh_  
_And now ... looking in your eyes_  
_I feel in my heart_  
_The start of something new_

* * *

They were perfect to sing together. It was like Skipper and Marlene singing on their act like this.

* * *

Troy:

_Now who'd ve ever thought that_

Both:

_We'd both be here tonight_  
_And the world looks so much brighter_  
_With you by my side_  
_I know that something has changed_  
_Never felt this way_  
_I know it for real_

_This could be the start_  
_Of something new_  
_It feels so right_  
_To be here with you_  
_And now looking in your eyes_  
_I feel in my heart_  
_The start of something new_

Troy:

_I never knew that it could happen_  
_Till it happened to me_

Gabriela:

_I didn't know it before_

Both:

_It's the start_  
_Of something new_  
_It feels so right_  
_To be here with you_  
_And now looking in your eyes_  
_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start_  
_Of something new_  
_It feels so right_  
_To be here with you_  
_And now looking in your eyes_  
_I feel in my heart_  
_The start of something new_

Troy:

_Start of something new_

Gabriela:

_The start of something new_

Both:

_The start of something new..._

* * *

Kaith, Penelope and Marinna clapped with joy as Chris and Barbara blushed and a smile on their faces. Penelope clapped her hands once more.

"Alright, you two are ready. And Leo, you guys need to be ready for tomorrow's rehearsals." Penelope said as they all left the building.

* * *

**Is that good enough? Please review if it is and no flames.**


End file.
